Future trouble
by head.chantal
Summary: During Chris crossed - the charmed one's and Leo travel to the future to rescue Chris, greeted by Chris' wife they are taken to the resistance where they learn more than they bargained for. One witches temper reveals in seconds things Chris has spent months trying to hide. As usual all hell breaks loose and the charmed 1's have to rescue the leaders of the resistance for Wyatt.
1. Chapter 1

Eliza stood behind the bar at P3 going through the potions ingredients conducting the weekly inventory the last thing the resistance needed was to be unable to brew potions due to lack of supplies. It was actually Melinda's turn but Eliza needed to occupy her mind, she'd felt Chris return from the past but he hadn't checked in with the resistance yet which annoyed her no end.

"I'm sure he's just lying low and will roll in like nothings happened".

Eliza smiled at her sister in laws expectational mind reading skills "we've spoken about this Mel, do I go wading through your thoughts" the feisty white-lighter replied but couldn't help laughing.

"Where is everyone this place looks like a ghost town" Mel said observing the handful of resistance members lounging round the former night club which was one of several resistance camps normally the place was packed.

"I think most went to the sanctuary staring at walls covered in the pictures of your fallen comrades can make you depressed".

"Yeah but it was a good idea of yours it reminds us why we're doing this, I just can't stop thinking about what they'd say if they could see us all now" Mel fell into the limited memories of her mother and aunt Phoebe, she never got to know her aunt Paige.

"You should leave it to the adults" Eliza did a perfect impersonation of her late mother in law making Mel really laugh.

Suddenly her face changed settling on one that Mel knew all to well as it normally preceded trouble of one kind or another.

"Please tell me you have not just sensed a portal" the young hybrid begged of the woman who'd become a surrogate mother.

"Look I have to go, can you see if you can do something about tidying this place up, after seeing the manor turned into a museum the last thing your mother needs is to see her club looking like a college boys dorm room" she said talking about the mess.

"On it, at least we don't have to worry about up there punishing us for personal gain any more" Mel said searching for the Tidy spell.

* * *

Eliza found the place where her powers were kept and called upon her ability to orb dissolving into white and blue orbs.

The charmed ones emerged through the portal into their neurotic little white-lighters future and were surprised to see that the attic looked like a museum with black velvet ropes and large information boards.

Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of jingles as blue and white orbs appeared in front of them taking the form of the striking woman that was Eliza Naylor Halliwell. She was six foot with waist length light auburn with light copper highlights hair, almond shaped vibrant emerald eyes, prominent cheekbones, rosy lips and pale skin that was covered in scars. She was dressed in her usual combat boots, jeans, grey crop top and oversized military jacket.

The charmed ones were just getting over the shock of her arrival when she flicked her arms and all four of them were remotely orbed out before dissolving into white and blue orbs herself returning to P3. She arrived moments after them and was glad to see that Mel had worked her magic literally as everything was neatly tidied away.

"Who are you and why does my club look like a military outpost" Piper said noticing the racks of uniforms and the canvas camp beds.

"Welcome to 2026, I'm Eliza Naylor, P3 is the hub of the resistance and just one of many outposts. Most of the people who live here are our front line fighters. I think their over at the sanctuary at the moment it's got better facilities including hot showers which is always a luxury" she laughed remembering the state Chris used come home in.

"What's the resistance" Phoebe said thumbing through the ring binder that was sat on the bar containing spell and recipes.

"The resistance is everyone and anyone who doesn't wish to conform to Wyatt's rule, we try and take out as many of his allies as possible and rescue innocents. Our barracks provide a home to those we rescue and P3 acts as the HQ".

At that moment Hunter the half demon half witch shimmered in "Eliza is it true is Chris back, has he checked in yet".

"Hunter calm down remember our powers are linked to our emotions, yes Chris is back and no he hasn't checked in yet".

Mel choose that moment to step out the back office which had been converted into a kitchen with a tray of freshly baked cookies.

"El we're out of coco powder and almond essence" she said placing the tray on the bar knowing what was coming next.

"What, how much did you use I got some the day before last" Eliza said.

"Wasn't me" Mel attempted but failed to shift the blame.

"Oh ok tell me who other than you and Chris in the resistance uses the kitchen for anything other than nuking stuff in the microwave".

Mel blushed and looked down at her feet "it's just we finally had enough ingredients to make gram's recipe, I got carried away".

"Just don't make a habit of it it's getting tough to get supplies again" she snapped before orbing out so they didn't see her cry.

Suddenly Melinda realised that they weren't alone "hi I'm Melinda and this is Hunter" smiling weakly at her family.

"What was that all about" Piper said pointing to the tray of cookies left on the bar slightly confused at why Eliza flew off the handle.

"Not long ago we were down to a couple of months worth of rations the older guys ensured the kids had at least one meal a day and where possible two. To do that they themselves ate every other day, her husband secretly gave up that allowance to feed the others. He got to the point where" Mel choked on emotion unable to continue remembering how bad Chris had gotten.

"He practically wasted away, he hid the weight loose under baggy clothing but we finally found out when he collapsed that was the last straw. She was heartbroken at how bad he'd let things get so she orbed half way across the world to a country that Wyatt hasn't conquered yet and did her best to procure food" Hunter stepped in.

"When she finally got back the only trace off him was a letter he left in her pillow case that simply read 'I've going to fix this".

Just then Cole shimmered in behind the charmed one's, Hunter frowned "Dad what you doing aren't you meant to be undercover".

The charmed one's whirled around eager to see who this cute demons dad was as soon as they did they wished they hadn't.

"Eliza around it's kind of urgent" Cole said totally ignoring the sisters and Leo who were doing perfect impressions of gold fish.

"She's just left to take a personal moment she won't be long I'm sure, you want a cookie" Mel said trying to ease the tension.

"Thanks but no thanks look I can't wait forever or their start getting suspicious can't you call her or something" his voice was cold as steel.

"I can try but she's probably got us on mute having your sister in laws thoughts in your head twenty for seven is a real strain on your sanity then you chuck everyone else in and well it's hard not to go crazy. I would kno...Eliza get your bossy backside back here".

Blue and white orbs light up the room as Eliza returned "what have I told you about being polite when you call people".

"Sorry Cole made me" Mel burst into laughter at how childish that excuse sounded which helped mellow Eliza's mood.

"Cole I thought you were working your magic on Wyatt's personal guard so I'm struggling to think of a reason why you'd be here".

He rolled his eyes at the surrogate mother of the resistance "Wyatt's got Chris, it seems he sent a retriever after him".

Mel's laughter stopped abruptly "WHAT. How could you let that bastard get my brother".

"Hey I came here as soon as I heard".

"Who do you think you are calling my little boy a bastard" Piper yelled which was a big mistake as Mel had inherited Piper's temper.

"Newsflash mother Wyatt is not little, he's six foot two and the leader of the underworld. He's tortured millions but he really gets a kick out of torturing Chris and when that doesn't work torturing me and Eliza in front of Chris. Look around you, you see these pictures these are just the images of the members of the resistance killed by Wyatt and in Wyatt's name. That gold one contains your image".

Suddenly the glass vase containing tulips that someone hoped would brighten the place up exploded as Mel's emotions ran riot.

"Take a walk and cool off and try to get a control of your emotions Mel the last thing we need is you to set the place on fire" Eliza said.

Mel reluctantly orbed out in a huff.

"Hunter do me a favour and go make sure she doesn't do anything stupid".

The young demon nodded before shimmering out leaving the charmed one's stunned.

"Did she just call Piper mother" Paige said staring at the spot where Mel had just been standing.

Eliza sighed Chris was busted.

"Mel has her mothers temper and her aunts ability to keep secrets" Cole made things worse.

"Cole future consequences" she snapped.

"What dear little Melinda Halliwell revealed that already, time for a tactical retreat I think".

Eliza picked up a empty beer bottle and tossed it expertly at Cole who just managed to shimmer in time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Without saying future consequences tell us who Chris is or I swear I will blow your skinny arse to kingdom come" Piper said raising her hands dangerously.

Eliza sighed and took a seat on a bar stool "Chris is my husband, leader of the resistance and urm" she closed her eyes and muttered forgive me "Wyatt and Mel's brother also he's Hunter's cousin" she said staring down at her feet.

"Next question what did Mel mean by our pictures in the gold frame" Paige asked.

Eliza swallowed hard having dreaded this most off all "Paige you died when the titan's attacked, Piper was killed on Chris' fourteenth birthday, Phoebe died just under a year later, as for the almighty elder who knows. He's never really been a part of Chris' life failing to come when the tortured soul called".

Just then Hunter shimmered in "I thought I told you to keep an eye on Mel mister" she said raising her eyebrows dangerously.

"She's at the shooting range with Kyle, you want me to hold the fort why you go rescue our beloved leader" Hunter half mocked.

"Thanks you know the drill right, if you don't hear from me within two hours assume I've been captured and act appropriately" she said before orbing out.

* * *

Eliza re-materialised in the cave prison cell where she knew that Chris would be seeing as Wyatt had the audacity to call it Chris' room.

"Well well well took you long enough".

She closed her eyes at the sinister voice that filled the room because she knew what was coming next, sure enough with magical restraints snapped onto her wrists.

"I'll leave you to get reacquainted shall I'm sure you've both got lots to tell each other, I promise when I return the fun will really get started" Wyatt said almost pleased as he shimmered out leaving them alone.

Eliza slid down the wall where she was chained to and sat next to Chris "we've got a full supply room at most barracks, taken out thirty three demons, four guards, rescued nineteen more witches and oh your families visiting P3" she said bringing him up to speed.

"My what's doing what at P3" he said in his mocking tone that made them both chuckle which felt good.

"The charmed ones and Leo arrived today from the past I met them as they came out the portal and took them to P3. They're their with Hunter oh by the way your identities been rumbled".

"Who" he asked with his eyes closed.

"How about you guess and I'll tell you whether your hot or cold".

He smiled at the game they love playing to lighten the mood "Kyle".

"Cold".

"Dad".

"Freezing".

"Hunter".

"Cold".

"Cole".

"Warm he confirmed it"

"Darling Melinda".

"Boiling".

He sighed "what provoked her".

"Cole shimmered in to tell us about Wyatt having captured you and Mel exploded calling him, well her favourite word for Wyatt. Piper than yelled back at her asking who did she think she was calling her little boy that and so Mel told her who she was and who you were".

"The Halliwell temper strikes again are you sure that she's not going to come and try and bust me out as well" Chris asked suddenly becoming concerned.

"Hunter left her with Kyle on the range" Eliza said wincing as the restraints dug into her wrists which were already heavily scared.

"It's good to see you Sweetie" Chris said expressing his desire to be intimate with his eyes.

"Like wise though I'd have preferred it under less urm" she couldn't think of a term.

"life threatening situation" Chris supplied.

"Exactly" she beamed.

Her face fell as Wyatt shimmered in "all caught up brilliant" he said a sinister smile spread across his face and the two prisoners knew what was coming.

Eliza braced herself and sure enough Wyatt began his trademark torture of his sister in law in front of his brother. He used energy blasts to cause as much pain as possible without causing any lasting effects unlike last time he managed to capture her.

* * *

Hunter paced nervously waiting for Eliza to check in, it was nearing two hours since she'd orbed out and he knew if she could she would have checked in already.

The charmed one's watched the young hybrid pace and their already frayed nerves sharpened as they sensed something was wrong.

"Hunter is everything alright" Phoebe asked and was surprised when the young boy burst out crying it'd been so long since he'd heard his mother ask him that.

"No. She should either be back or checked in by now, I fear Wyatt has captured her, which is really bad as he'll torture her to either get Chris to join him, reveal information or even for Eliza to reveal information. None of which will ever happen which is a death warrant".

The young boy continued pacing chewing his lip and nervously staring at the clock until finally Phoebe couldn't take it any more.

"Let's write a spell to shield our appearances from everyone but each other, Chris and Eliza, we can than go see what we can do about saving them".

Hunter stopped immediately "now I see where I get my brilliant plan making skills from because its certainly not from dad" then he realised he'd slipped up and slammed his hand across his mouth "shoot seems I also got your secret keeping abilities".

"We'll deal with future consequences later right now family need saving" Piper said taking command "Phoebe write a spell, Paige why don't you look through their potion recipes and see if you can find one that's suitable, Leo you go somewhere and try and sense either of your sons, you mister try and think of what we might be up against and how we can overcome it, I'll sort out some Dutch courage".

Hunter surprised Piper by giving her a peck on the cheek "it's clear why we voted Chris leader of the resistance aunt Piper" he whispered in her ear.

Ten minutes later... everyone had completed their tasks mostly pointless but Piper had wanted to give everyone something to do. They all took a mouthful of Rum the first thing Piper had found behind the bar. They all gathered around Phoebe to read the spell together "let the object of objection, become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen" and white orbs swirled around.

"Ok I take it you've all co-orbed before with only two white-lighters in the family so co-shimmering should be no problem" Hunter asked.

Phoebe took hold of Hunter's left hand, Piper took his right, Leo than held Pipers free hand while Paige held Phoebe's with that Hunter shimmered out.

* * *

The room was pitch black when the visitors arrived Wyatt having plunged the pair into darkness as the next stage of torture - light deprivation. The rescuers believed the the room was empty but weren't sure than they heard the tiny movement of a trouser leg as Chris kicked Eliza attempting to raise a response from her.

Hunter used his telepathy to look for blank spots in the room created by shielded minds but was happy when he found none.

He turned to Paige "you able to provide us some light" he asked.

She nodded and somehow managed to conjure small blue and white balls of light along the roof of the cave which light the place up like black pool illuminations.

They all preferred the darkness when they saw the two seemingly lifeless forms slumped a short distance away both with extremely ripped clothing. Chris had cuts and burns that were beginning to heal helped by some projective healing that Eliza had managed to provide while Wyatt was out the first time.

Eliza had fresh burns and whip marks criss crossing her already marked body along with a nasty mark left from an energy ball on her shoulder. Piper's eyes widener in horror as she approached the two young white-lighters and saw the mark that Wyatt had carved on Eliza's wrist a Triquettera with a large W in the middle.

"Chris sweetie can you hear me" Piper asked kneeling down in front of him his eyes fluttered open and she was meet with a cold distant gaze that reminded her of dead fish.

"Make sure you save her" he said his voice breaking as he avoided looking at his wife "it's all my fault if I just joined Wyatt..."

"If you had joined Wyatt your soul would have shattered it's too pure to be corrupted by evil. Your the son of an elder after all and you'd have taken me and Mel with you. Remember we're all psychically linked Chris, we would have been stuck in the ghostly plain unable to move on that's worse than anything that sick monster excuse my French can dream up" Eliza muttered gathering her strength.

She opened her eyes and met Leo's gaze as he happened to be the only one looking at her at that moment "Wyatt is only the way he is because he's the son of a white-lighter not an elder which made his soul more susceptible as well as the young age they got him at. His morality wasn't fixed by saving or killing his first innocent. I guess you've worked out Hunter's parentage with a little help".

He squirmed nervously under her heavy gaze when it fell on him.

"Hunter how do we get these things off of them so we can get them out" Paige said having moved to Piper's side.

"Paige would you on my signal telekinetically orb Chris and Eliza back to P3 then orb there with your sisters and Leo, I'll shimmer along right after. The signal is mark".

Phoebe and Leo moved to Paige's and Pipers side and touched their shoulder lightly. Hunter concentrated on the restrains which he finally felt releasing and moments later they snapped open he yelled "M-A-R-K".

Paige followed the young hybrid's orders flickering her wrists she sent Chris followed by Eliza back to P3 she then grabbed the eldest charmed one's hand and orbed out with the rest of them. Hunter paused long enough to make sure everyone else had de-materialised before he shimmered out after them.

* * *

He reached P3 moments after everyone else and immediately grabbed some chalk off the bar and began drawing a triquettra on the wall.

When Hunter re-materialised Paige had just finished healing Chris' already partial healed wounds. While Paige took a moment to recuperate from her excessive usage of power in such a short space of time Chris moved to Eliza's side.

He held her hand tenderly, watching her face he noticed her usual blank expression was firmly snapped into place. So he looked into her eyes and was heartbroken at the pain filled look reflected there. Eliza averted her gaze attempting to hide the pain filled look, but it was too late he'd already seen.

A single tear leaked out the corner of Chris' left eye and tumbled down landing on his hands which began to shine with the golden glow of healing. He stared at it dumbstruck for a moment before he lifted his hands up over her body and watched as sure enough her burns and cuts began to heal.

Hunter, Leo and the charmed ones all grouped together at a respective distance and watched hiding smiles of exuberance and overriding joy as Chris finally accessed his healing power.

Melinda who'd orbed in unnoticed as the tear landed with a plop on his clasped hands stuck to the shadows unable to hide the first smile to reach her eyes for years.

Just over a minute later the soft glow began to fade away all but one of her injuries had been healed the only one that Chris couldn't heal was because the blade that had carved Wyatt's mark was enchanted to prevent white-lighter healing.

Eliza threw her arms around Chris burying her head in his neck "I knew you had it in you captain" she said using her pet name for Chris. She beamed pulling away so she could meet his eyes "this ranks in my top five best moments along with when I met you, when we exchanged our vows, becoming a white-lighter and the day we saved Melinda".

"You realise Eliza it's your six years, 16th of next month and a week after your five year annivesary" Melinda said stepping out the shadow.

"Six years" Leo asked his third born.

"Since I became a white-lighter I was one of the last, before most of the wise elders jumped ship".

"Pardon" Leo asked confused.

"Most of them either realised what was going on when Wyatt began seizing power or quickly put two and two together when we brought it to their attention and came to us for protection. A few naïve ones like you either couldn't see what was going on or just couldn't believe it so stayed up there. We cut contact so their fate is unknown. Including yours truly" Chris explained.

"Look don't take this the wrong way because I love having you guys here with me even under these circumstances but I think you really need to get out of here. Eliza I think it'd be best for you to go back with Chris because if Wyatt gets his hands on you he'll use you as an example. And your death would all but put an end to the resistance" Mel said calmly.

"I can't, what's that saying 'the captain always goes down with his ship', someone needs to steer the helm and whose gonna do that if me and Chris go back" she said objecting as usual.

"Me and hunter can keep it together we're Halliwell's to, you know, Cole can keep the demons in check, Roland the sanctuary, Kyle can take over the training, Hunter take over the front liners, Kevin will take over supplies, I'll deal with rations and potions. See you've whipped the ship into such good shape it could steer itself home it's more important that you take out the giant iceberg looming on the horizion" Mel said dropping in a Titanic reference.

"Was that just a subtle Titanic reference misses" Hunter teased Mel who was the same age as him.

"Hang on and I'll find you a the spell we wrote in case we needed to send someone else back, it creates the portal it remotely draws power from the nexus and should lock the portal in your attic to this location which is like Fort Knox. It also only works one way we made sure of that so you'll have to get upstairs to help with sending them back once they've completed their mission". She grabbed the spell folder flicking through she pulled out a black piece of card with a spell written on it in gold calligraphy.

Everyone in the room gathered together and read the spell pooling their powers finally the shape Hunter had pre-drawn on the wall turned into a blue pool.

The two young white-lighters grabbed duffel backs which contained stuff they'd need if they bailed in an emergency and they all moved to the portal the charmed one's and Leo passing through first.

Chris and Eliza smiled at Hunter and Mel, Eliza saluted the pair "try not to destroy Piper's club" she said.

Mel saluted back "I'll do my best, I'll leave the porch light on" with that the pair turned and stepped through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE MONTHS LATER... _Piper on discovering the truth about Chris felt bad about not finding him somewhere suitable to sleep instead of on the lumpy couch in the back office of P3. The problem was that the manor only had three bedrooms Piper slept in one, Paige in the second and Wyatt in the third while Phoebe's flat only had one double room which she occupied. So as soon as they returned from the future Piper got on the phone and called Victor who agreed to put the young couple up without to many questions._

* * *

Victor opened his front door while juggling several bags of groceries he'd noticed two things about the two teens Piper had asked him to put up. One they were both painfully thin and two neither seemed to sit down and eat a full meal rather grazing constantly.

"Hey Vic let me give you a hand with those" Eliza said immediately moving to his side gracefully grabbing several bags.

"Where's Chris aren't you two usually joined at the hip" Victor asked reflecting the man that she knew and loved.

"Where he usually is when as you say not by my side, by the book. We're meeting up to do some hunting shortly".

Victor had guessed as much as Eliza wore her combat boots and dark green cargo pants with matching tank or her hunting outfit as he liked to call it.

"What's his obsession with it" Victor asked placing the bags he carried on the table, and began dumping the contents onto the sides.

"Where we come from it's been corrupted so we can't use it, I think he sees it as a protective charm" she knew so but she wouldn't admit it.

"Look I know you don't really like talking about where you come from but how did you get that" the older man pointed to Wyatt's mark.

"You don't want to know trust me" she said knowing that the truth would destroy the man who'd not grown up with magic.

"Would it be intrusive or damaging if I ask you what your connection is to young Christopher" Victor asked respectively who'd noticed how close they were.

"We grew up together and eventually married".

Suddenly she tilted her head up listening to the summoning call that drifted through her mind "it's Chris you mind if I".

Victor shook his head and watched as she orbed out, he'd gotten so used to Chris, Eliza, Leo, Paige and sometimes Wyatt orbing in and out it was more surprising when a Halliwell used the door these days.

* * *

Eliza orbed right next to Chris "you rang".

He was too absorbed in the book to notice her arrival so she peeked over his shoulder at the page he was looking at. She sighed and shook her head flicking her wrist, the motion she uses for her telekinesis, the book slammed shut in response.

Chris looked up and around for who'd done it and meet Eliza's steady gaze "no need torturing yourself over what your emotional aunt wrote" she said gently rubbing his shoulder "what's past is past it's the future that matters...".

Eliza trailed off as she watched the man in question throw himself into a worn chair across the opposite side of the attic in front of the faded triquettra nobody had bothered to rub off "speak of the devil and he shall appear".

"This is still the Halliwell family residence right or have they moved while I've been away" Cole asked looking round the room.

"No you're in the right place how was the cosmic void" Eliza said attempting to smother the smile that was threatening to break out.

"May I ask who you are" Cole asked locking his unwavering gaze onto the two young white-lighters searching his memories for why the could possible look so familiar.

"None of your business Turner" a pregnant Piper said striding into the attic "you spoken or seen Leo today" Piper asked coming to stand infront of the pair.

"Yeah it was like the moth and the butterfly he was on his way out when I arrived. He's the only one covering assignments so can't say for certain he'll be able to make it in time for dinner tonight it all depends on Roland" Chris answered her unasked question.

"Victor says it'll be nice to eat something that he hasn't nuked in the microwave so I think that was a yes" Eliza added.

"Ok that's great, remind me again how long before you have to leave".

"Our deadline is your labour, if we manage to take out the threat before then we should fade away returning naturally without the help of a spell" Chris said smiling.

"So that gives us what a couple of months, would you do me a favour and remind Leo I've got my twelve week scan" Piper said patting her stomach subconsciously.

Phoebe's yell blasted through their minds "you want to go see what she wants while I go speak to Leo" Chris asked looking at Eliza.

Eliza nodded as they both began to de-materialise into blue and white orbs Cole's eyes grew wide "you've got two white-lighters now" he asked.

Piper turned her attention to him "to answer your earlier question that's Chris and Eliza they're from the future and come as a pair".

His face went blank for a moment than seemed to light up as he looked between the beginning of a baby bump and where Chris had just been standing "he's your son and I bet that Eliza is his wife, I'm right aren't I" he said a smirk coming across his face.

"Think what you like I'm neither confirming nor denying the truth" she said feeling baby Chris kick his agreement "you staying for dinner or just here to announce that you're back and want me to vanquish your sorry arse again".

"You know I have absolute no reason why I'm back. One minute I'm watching this sardonic movie at the theatre free of course as no one can damn well see me and then wham bam pam's you mam I'm here with that teen talking about me".

"Well there must be a reason for you appearing here of all places so why don't we figure it out at dinner" she paused at the door.

"How's Phoebe she moved on yet" Cole asked rising out the chair to follow Piper because it was wonderful to have someone to talk to.

"No she's had a few boyfriends but seems to get cold feet as soon as the L words mentioned it's got worse since we went to retrieve Chris".

* * *

"You called Phoebe" Eliza said re-materialising in the middle of the lounge in which Phoebe was pacing waiting for her to arrive.

"Yeah I did I know who's after Wyatt and you've been looking in totally the wrong place it's Gideon" Phoebe said.

Eliza raised her eyebrows "right well, ok Chris has just popped upstairs to tell Leo Piper's got her twelve week scan, which is a great excuse to get her and Leo out the way. I guess we should try and take him out today before he gets suspicious or finds out about me and Chris".

"Yeah but you, Chris, Wyatt and Paige can't do it your all meant be pacifists so that leaves me brilliant" Phoebe said flopping on the couch.

"Actually no it doesn't, guess who turned up out of the blue in the attic this morning who would be a great help" Eliza said her mind working ten to the dozen to formulate a viable plan that wouldn't put any of the white-lighters in trouble.

"In the name of all that's holy you don't mean to say that my ex husband is back from whatever hell hole we vanquished him to last time".

"Afraid so and I bet Piper's invited him to dinner by now, so let's use him to get rid of our little problem, you want me to orb you back to the manor with me or you want to drive" she asked looking at her aunt in law.

"I'll orb with you, better go rescue Cole from Piper before her hormones or baby Chris vanquish him" Phoebe took Eliza's offered hand and they both de-materialised into blue and white orbs re-appearing the manor kitchen.

"Morning" Phoebe said greeting Cole who sat at the table while grabbing some coffee from the pot just as Leo and Chris orbed in, Leo immediately moved to Piper's side.

"You ready to see our little bundle of joy" he said laying a hand on her small bump.

"Yeah, you lot behave while I'm gone" she said pointing a finger at Chris in particular.

As soon as she heard the front door Eliza turned to the two "Gideon's the one we've been looking for the problem is me, you, Paige, Leo and Wyatt can't kill him without risking severe consequences so we were wondering if you'd mind lending a hand Cole".

"Off course not the sooner we can get it done the better because I really don't like how nice the matriarchs being towards me" Cole replied.

* * *

AN HOUR LATER... Wyatt sat contently playing in his playpen in the attic, Phoebe was busy practising her kick boxing in the basement. Cole shimmered out meeting Chris and Eliza down a alley behind the old law courts where they promptly cloaked themselves before returning undetected to the manor attic where they laid in wait.

Sure enough a couple of minutes later Gideon orbed in with a dagger in his hand. Wyatt immediately raised his shield sensing that this was no friend. Unfortunately the shield that was hiding Chris failed and Gideon realised that he had to take the white-lighter out first so made a move towards Wyatt cloaking himself he moved in front of Chris.

Seeing the inevitable was about to happen Eliza flickered her wrists and froze the elder in his place with the molecular immobilisation power (other than Piper and Chris she was the only witch to have the power to manipulate molecules). Being a former witch turned white-lighter Eliza managed to temporarily freeze Chris long enough to stop the movement which was micro seconds away from thrusting him onto the dagger.

"C-O-L-E" she said flicking her eyes at the dagger which was inches away from Chris stomach, Cole understood the cue and shimmered out re-appearing next to the pair. He grabbed the dagger slipping it out of Gideon's turning it around and placing it back into Gideon's grasp.

He nodded at Eliza as he stepped away, she flicked her hands again unfreezing the pair and watched with a sadistic glee as the elder plunged the enchanted dagger into his own stomach.

'Cole do me a damn favour and make sure he's vanquished' she said telepathically knowing that the elders wouldn't be able to listen in.

He gave her a sinister smile as he conjured his most powerful energy ball yet and launched it effortlessly right at the middle of his chest.

With a lot of screaming and twisting Gideon exploded into a million rays of gold light, the pair felt a warm glow spread through their bodies.

"H-O-O-R-A-H" Eliza said leaping into Chris arms wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs round his waist.

"H-O-O-R-A-H" he replied moving his hands to support her thighs as she rested her head on his shoulder "you think we can stay for diner for we leave".

"I don't see why not, I think we need Leo's blessing or something" she replied as she saw four blue and white figures orbed in just as Phoebe reached the of the stairs. The orbs died away to reveal Piper and Leo holding hands Piper gripping some baby scans and Paige.

"Something wrong" Paige asked as her eyes went from Cole to the pile of ashes on the floor "what's he done know".

Eliza unwrapped herself from around Chris standing to his side "we've done it with the help of a premonition from Phoebe, a devious little plan that made it look like Wyatt was alone up here, my molecular immobilisation power and one helpful demon" Eliza babbled.

"What the hell are you talking about have you lost the capacity to speak in plain English" Piper's pregnancy hormones snapped.

"Gideon was the threat we came back to save Wyatt from and Cole helped us take him out, so after diner to night I guess we'll be heading home" Chris translated.

* * *

Three generations sat down to Piper's lovingly cooked meal that evening Victor the father and grandfather, Piper the mother and matriarch, Leo the soon to be former elder and father, Paige, Phoebe, Wyatt, Christopher, Eliza, Cole and Kyle who made the mistake of orbing in to meet his new charges as he was to take over when Chris and Eliza left and was talked into staying for diner.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for agreeing to have them Dad".

"Piper it's not biggie I love spending time with my grandsons" Victor repeated himself for what felt like the millionth time. In the past year he'd come to adore Baby Chris as much as he admired future Chris and secretly Chris was Victor's favourite.

Piper had decided the previous day while nursing Chris to take a trip to the future to see how he was getting on the problem was she needed someone to watch the kids. Leo was on a magical school field trip, Paige and Kyle were on vacation in Sydney, Cole and Phoebe were on honeymoon number to in London and the elf nanny was busy with some leprechaun triplets.

"Take as long as you like, the rest of the charmed one's are taking time out to relax so it's about time you did too" he said taking the travel cot in which Chris was strapped into from Piper.

"Ok I'll give you a call as soon as I get back, you mister behave for gram-pa and make sure you don't bully peanut too much" Piper said crouching in front of Wyatt.

Piper watched as Victor turned and walked down the drive to his ford focus which was parked by the kerb. She waited until he'd safely strapped the two boys into the back seat and was climbing into the drivers before shutting and locking the door.

The eldest surviving Halliwell than made her way up the creaky wooden floorboards of her childhood home anxious about what she was going to find. She opened the attic door which she kept shut and locked since the book wasn't used as much these days as the next generation of witches was finally picking up the slack.

Flicking through the book she found the spell that she was looking for and beamed it was in a hand she'd rarely seen and knew that it belonged to Chris. "Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time" white orbs whirled around her as she began to disappear from the year 2005.

* * *

She reappeared in a room was totally unfamiliar to her the door and window was in the same place as the attic she'd just stood in. It appeared to be a bedroom with a large four poster bed in the middle a love seat under the window, chest of drawers, vanity dresser, bedside tables. Someone had installed insulation and new boards along with an en suite shower room and closet there was no hint of anything witch related most notably the book which concerned her a little.

Piper headed for the door eager to explore more of the house she headed down the narrow attic staircase to the first floor where things looked more like they should. She looked into all three of the bedrooms and saw that they all seemed to belong to young children if the furniture and wall hangings. The room grams used to use as her sewing room had been turned into a small office with the usual home office stuff.

She continued on downwards she saw that the furniture in the dining room, entrance hall and front hall were exactly the same, the only difference in the living room was a flat screen TV and L shaped leather sofa. Above the fireplace in the lounge was a large family portrait Piper recognised Chris and what looked like Eliza with three children.

The conservatory looked like a child's playroom with a large plastic shelving unit containing art supplies, toy box, plastic table and chairs, art easel, whiteboard, beanie bags, small bookshelf and a three seater sofa.

Piper continued through to the kitchen where noises were coming from she stopped in the door way sat at the kitchen table, where two girls and boy sat who all looked around five years old sat at the table eating breakfast.

A young woman came in from the mud room carrying a large washing basket on her hip "Matthew either eat your breakfast or don't, just please don't play with it" she said noticing the young boy was attempting to paint the table with Banana

Something about the young woman who had medium copper golden hair with auburn highlights seemed to ring a bell with Piper but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Welcome to 2028" suddenly she recognised her as Eliza Naylor, Chris' wife.

"Eliza I didn't recognise you, you look brilliant" she said looking at the young woman who no longer had scars covering her arms and lighter hair having spent her teenage years out and about rather than cooped up in P3 or imprisoned in the underworld.

"I'll have to take you word for that" she said as Chris appeared in the doorway that lead down to the basement.

"Pural Doc".

Eliza beamed as Chris moved to her side "2005 right" Chris said looking at his mother recognising the outfit from the family portrait.

"Yes" Piper said taking in the cosy domestic scene

"Piper meet the third generation of charmed ones Astrid whose five, Matthew and Pearl both four" Eliza said pointing to the children in turn.

Matthew had Chris' hair and sea green eye colour but Eliza's facial features, Astrid looks like Eliza but with Chris' eye colour, Pearl looks like Chris but with Eliza's eye colour.

Just then a mobile vibrated on the counter lighting up like a christmas tree, Eliza leant over and grabbed it noticing it was a text message from Mel 'H, Y or M'.

"Mel wants to know whether she's got the kids today or whether we're having the kids today or they're going over there" Eliza translated the hastily typed text message.

"I think it's her turn one sec" he said checking a colourful table stuck on the front of one of the cabinets "yeah it's her turn today".

Eliza nodded and text back 'It's your turn today, I'll get them to orb over in a minute' she hit the send button and tossed the device on the worktop.

"Alright munchins once your finished orb yourselves over to auntie Mel's".

The three children hastily finished shoving food in their mouths before disappearing into blue and white orbs.

Eliza gathered the plastic plates, cups and forks and took them to the sink where she rinsed them before dumping them in the dishwasher meanwhile Chris whiped the plastic table mat off.

"Is it usually like this" Piper said having observed the mayhem that seemed to accompany breakfast in the manor circa 2028.

Eliza puffed out air while Chris chuckled.

"This was a walk in the park compared to most mornings" Chris said sinking into the chair Pearl had been in.

"It's the summer holidays so the pressure's of a little, this place is manic on school days especially when it's our day" Eliza finished.

"What's all this about days" Piper asked glancing between the pair.

"Mel and Theodore have twins, Hunter and Harmony have a little girl so we take it in turns to babysit and do the school run for each other" Chris said.

"So where am I in your future, oh god I'm not dead again am I" Piper asked suddenly worried why she didn't take her fair share.

"No you and Leo are enjoying your happy retirement in a large ground floor flat in town" she went over to look at the schedule which looked complicated at first but on closer inspection wasn't so bad.

Several schedules titled babysitting, chores, sleepovers and homework everything seemed to be planned with military precision. Each schedule had the days of the week along the top and task down the side. Piper did notice that under the sleepover list her name appeared once for each kid.

"So I have a different grandchild with me each night off the week and there was me thinking I'd let you all to it alone" Piper said pointing at the schedules.

"Mum they're originally your schedules for Wyatt, me and Mel we just adapted it so we could use them" Chris said planning on removing the detail from her memories so it wouldn't change anything.

"So where's my sisters and Wyatt" Piper asked sitting down at the table beside Chris just as Eliza came over with two mugs of coffee and placed them in front of the pair before grabbing a cherry juice for herself.

"Phoebe's a successful writer and lives in Paris with Cole and their three kids Prudence, Brianna and Penelope they run a international resturant bar using the skills you taught them its called the 'Warren's" Chris began.

"Hunter the only one with demonic powers lives next door in the opposite direction to mel with his wife Harmony and their three year old Patience. Paige and Kyle live in New York with their children Samuel, Pandora, Posie. Sam's high up in the FBI, Pandora's a lead homicide detective and Posie's head of SWAT" Eliza continued.

"Wyatt lives in Los Angeles with his wife Janet they run magic school together, Melinda lives next door with her husband Theodore and their twins William and Patricia. Mel and Theo run 'Halliwell's' the restaurant you open after buying out Quake which went into administration".

"When you opened Halliwell's you wanted to sell P3 but dad wouldn't let you so he took over management of the club as it's part of our heritage as soon as Chris turned eighteen he took it over. Hunter is head of guns and gangs while Harmony matron at the local hospital".

"Eliza's a orthopaedic doctor she managed to graduated what three years early because of your a twenty sixth generation healer witch".

"Yeah but it's no biggie".

Chris frowned "you graduated top of you class with full honours and half a dozen job offers" he said annoyed at how humble she was.

"I'm an orthopaedic trauma consultant".

"So you don't do surgery" Piper asked a little confused.

"I love the fast paced nature of the ER and on call orthopod consultants are nightmares for ER doctors to get hold of so having one on the floor with them is a big bonus. I had a metal rod inserted in my leg after a riding accident when I was sixteen. I made a full recovery just can't stand cold weather as the pain is unbearable. They keep thearters artic cold for some reason meaning I can't stand up in them for to long".

"What kind of riding accident" Piper asked curious.

"I was riding Jupiter through some council owned woods while visiting my grandma back in England when a dog off it's lead came out of now where. I've ridden long enough to know that Jupiter was getting nervous at the dog so I slowed him down to a stop. I was in the middle of dismounting when Jupiter suddenly freaked and bolted with my foot still stuck in the stirrup, by the time I managed to get myself free the damage was done".

"I wondered where you beautiful accent originated from so it's England".

"Dad was born in San Francisco and moved to England shortly after qualifying, my mum was born in the Peak District".

"Your dads a sonographer and your mums a midwife right" she smiled.

"How do you know".

"Because it was your dad did my twelve and twenty week scans, and your mum was my midwife" Piper said rather proudly.

"Come on I want to show you something" Chris said getting up suddenly and heading through the house, Piper noticed that above the dining room fireplace was another family portrait this one with more people.

"That's you and dad in the middle, Wyatt and Janet behind you, me and Eliza to your left, Mel and Theodore to the right. Then left to right you've got Astrid, Mathew, Pearl, William and Patricia".

In the basement Paige had painted a muriel of Halliwell witches because it was where the book had been moved to when they converted the attic. There was fixed in cabinets, a large circle table, scrying table covered in maps, the book stand, a old trunk, shelves, drawers and every magical appliance you can dream off.

Chris, Piper realised was a lot less neurotic and a lot more open and trusting which probably had something to do with Leo clipping his wings after Mel's conception. He would have done it sooner but he didn't want their youngest to have a inferiority complex with her older brothers because she was half mortal half witch.


End file.
